


Giving/Taking

by hdarchive



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdarchive/pseuds/hdarchive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hesitant touches disappear, and Blaine says words Kurt thought he would never hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving/Taking

**Author's Note:**

> I have an entire list of fully planned out fics that need writing, but the thing is, I forgot how to write. This helped get my brain moving. It's nothing but smut though, but it's something! Sorry for my absence!

The giddiness never fades. Kurt still bites his nails and giggles nervously from behind his hand, knowing what they’re about to do and that it’s _normal_ , but that somehow it isn’t.

How does he ever get used to the way Blaine feels, pressed against him and uncovered? And how is he supposed to get used to the way Blaine _makes_ him feel, close to bursting, heat spreading across his skin like pinpricks with his every touch.

Blaine is still the perfect gentleman, careful like he was the first time, and every time after that.

Kurt sits on the edge of the bed, pulling gently at Blaine’s hand until he walks forward, between Kurt’s legs. Blaine leans down and kisses him, gently at first, increasing pace as Kurt lies back, Blaine following.

It’s the excitement of this moment, being fully clothed and eager and knowing in a short minute Blaine will be inside of him, giving to him and _taking_.

Blaine starts to kiss down his neck. He feels the urge to push Blaine away and laugh breathlessly because it tickles, but the kisses turn into nips, small bites along the column of his neck, and the growing sense of urgency in his blood turns ice cold.

His breath hitches, locked tight in his chest, eyes sliding closed as his hands fist at the back of Blaine’s shirt. And it comes out of nowhere, some part of his mind not in control slipping it out; “I want you so bad.”

He means it, he’s just afraid of how much he _means_ it.

But the words leave his lips, and the need between his legs _throbs_.

Words carry so much power, more strength than he has in his whole body. They carry the ability to break them into pieces or to make them whole.

These words seem to do both.

Blaine pulls away, sitting back on his legs, chest heaving and lips wet. “. . yeah?”

He doesn’t get an answer, doesn’t need an answer, because Kurt hauls himself up, presses his lips to Blaine’s in a rush, fingers scrambling to pull Blaine’s shirt over his head while Blaine’s fingers quickly pop the remaining buttons on Kurt’s.

“Hurry -” Kurt says between kisses, gasping, not sure why he’s saying it or what he means by it, just knows he wants Blaine as soon as he can get him.

He tries not to laugh when Blaine refuses to take his lips off of Kurt’s as he pushes down his pants, madly huffing into Kurt’s mouth as he struggles. He gets them off, throwing them to the ground and wasting no time in pushing Kurt to his back, lips pressed to wherever he can reach as he works Kurt’s pants off.

Control is out of his hands now, slipping away with no chance of it coming back, all of it belonging to Blaine. He trusts him to make the right choices and to be careful, and the never actually knowing if he will makes it that much more thrilling, sparking.

He doesn’t know what to expect now, definitely doesn’t expect Blaine to lean over his body, sucking hard at his neck as he rocks his hips, dragging his cock over Kurt’s, grinding deep and stuttering when they catch just right.

Kurt arches up, can’t move his arms because Blaine’s pinning them down, but if he could he’d hold Blaine’s hips, keep him right there. His breath comes out hard, chest heaving, until strength leaves him and he can only whine because he wants more and more and _all of it._

Blaine’s tongue slides over the mark he’s been working on, pressing against the tender skin. He says, voice harsh, “Keep making those sounds, Kurt.”

So he does, unable to stop from breathing too loud, too high, when Blaine’s tracing his hole, delicate before slipping one finger in, one then becoming two. All the while Blaine’s rutting over Kurt, head of his cock wet and hot against Kurt’s skin, making Kurt feel dirty and wrong, and somehow, _right_.

Somewhere in the distant spread of his mind, thoughts clouded in a purple haze and words sounding slow from his mouth, Kurt thinks that he mumbles, “- love you.” He thinks he mumbles it at least one hundred times. It’s his default saying, and he never stops meaning it.

Blaine only groans, sounds vibrating off of Kurt’s neck, tickling the skin there.

“Come on,” Blaine whispers, gritting his teeth. “Turn over.”

Kurt moves, turns onto his hands and knees, knows his muscles are usually so strong but currently so weak. Wobbling as he waits, anticipates, as he tries to get himself ready.

But he’ll never be ready for this. Breath still hitching when he feels Blaine, the most private part of Blaine, once hidden and secret and not allowed, now pressing against the most private part of Kurt, equally secret. It’s usually a slow push, Blaine careful and patient with Kurt and his needs.

Blaine’s hands run over Kurt’s hips, down to his ass, holding him and squeezing him as he spreads him apart, and then he’s sliding in, all at once, no stop and go and no slow, electrifying pass.

Instead fast and overwhelming and stretching. He doesn’t know what to do, it’s everything at once and his mind and body fight to balance it out, to take it all in, and he sinks, chest down to the bed, and lets out a small cry, hidden underneath his breath.

“There we go,” Blaine says, soothingly, moving one hand to the small of Kurt’s back, splaying his fingers out. “That’s it.”

Saying it like he’s proud of Kurt for taking it, or more, like he’s content that Kurt wants to take it.

He spreads his legs a little wider, knees sliding along the bed. Hoping he conveys in the way his muscles move that _yes_ , he wants more he wants it _hard_.

Every time Blaine slides out he wants to clench up, cry out for more because emptiness is agony, but he’s back inside quickly.

“That’s it,” Blaine mumbles again, digging his fingertips into Kurt’s back, other hand curling tight around his hip.

The pinching ignites Kurt’s nerves, Blaine’s continuous thrusting getting faster and more - rough. Relentless. Pressing deep and hard and then gone before Kurt can enjoy it, a glimpse of pressure, and the tease makes it better, makes him curve his spine, belly low to the bed in submission for everything Blaine gives him.

He pulls his arms close to himself, grabs the blanket in his fists and squeezes hard, has to ground himself or else he might pass out, mind turning black when Blaine’s cock fills him completely. He finds his words, his desperate need, and whimpers, “Keep - keep doing that.”

Blaine slows, hips still pistoning forward like he can’t actually stop them, and his hands move to either side of Kurt, thumbs stroking his sides softly.

Kurt can’t see his face, doesn’t know what he’s thinking, can only feel the full press of his cock inside of him and the gentle touch to his skin.

“You like that?” he asks, voice gritty and low like his throat’s been torn up. “. . . like being full of my cock?”

Kurt -

Gasps, realizing then that he was holding his breath the entire time Blaine slowed down, and sucks in desperately, nodding his head quick against the blanket. The words don’t sound right, not leaving Blaine’s lips, and the meaning behind it doesn’t fit, not between them, not usually.

But it does right now, and it threads through Kurt’s split open heart and pulls tight.

“ _Yes_ -” he gets out, nearly silent to his own ears, and rocks himself backwards, tries to get more of Blaine inside him.

One of Blaine’s hands disappears from his side, reappears at his opening, thumb pressing at his hole, alongside his cock, tracing around it. “Taking it so well too, your little hole so full -”

It’s a rake down his spine, pulling him apart as it goes. He _can’t_. He hears Blaine’s voice and Blaine’s words repeating, getting darker each time, and it’s Blaine’s voice but it sounds nothing like him -

“Blaine -”

Blaine pulls out, and Kurt gasps, makes noises he can’t control, loud and panicked and desperate.

He feels the head of Blaine’s cock press at his entrance, teasing Kurt, and he knows Blaine must be watching him clench up, aching to be filled again, and he doesn’t care he just wants - he just wants -

If Blaine’s wall has been damaged and destroyed, no restraint when he speaks, then Kurt won’t hold back his cries, his whimpers and moans, proof that he is everything that Blaine says.

“Please, please,” he begs, not recognizing his own voice now, and tightens his grip on the blankets. “Fuck me, please -”

He’s never begged before, never been given a reason to.

Control is handed to Blaine here, given so willingly, but he’s never had to ask for what he wants, and he’s begging now because it’s being withheld, and it’s being withheld because Blaine wants Kurt desperate for him - because Blaine needs to be sure.

Kurt’s skin draws tight as he shivers, the meaning dragging ice along his spine.

It scares him. Blaine flips him back over and he goes so willingly, automatically grabbing at the backs of his knees to spread himself for Blaine, and it scares him that he would do anything for him and would do anything to be taken by him.

He can see Blaine’s face, and it startles him for a second that it’s been Blaine this whole time. Charming smile and gentle eyes, still there but now different, angled and more wicked. Blaine’s gaze feels burning, like he’s slowing down time as he looks over Kurt’s bent body, at Kurt’s spread legs and presented hole, and the flick of victory in his eyes is neon bright.

He blinks, and Blaine’s lips are on his, and there’s familiarity in the kiss, just like every one they’ve ever shared. He closes his eyes, trusts in this kiss, knows no matter what Blaine says what he feels is this kiss. It’s Blaine’s default.

It’s also more heated, more livid, carrying a hunger that wasn’t there before. Kurt has to break it, has to breathe, because Blaine’s back inside of him, pressing through the resistance that doesn’t belong and filling Kurt up.

“Tell me how much -” Blaine grunts, more animal than human, breathing hard and fast through his nose. “Tell me how much you need this.”

Kurt can’t think, cries out the words pumping through his veins. “Blaine, I -” His hands find Blaine’s back, the skin slick and hot, and pulls at him, tries to draw him closer. “Need - faster -”

Now he can hear it, hears Blaine throughout it, knows in the back of his mind that this is still Blaine, even with all the power. Blaine seeking reassurance that Kurt needs him and thriving in it.

Blaine pulls back, takes Kurt’s legs and puts them over his shoulders, rises up and drives forward, hips sharp under Kurt’s thighs with every fast press.

Kurt throws his head back, whole heart and soul summed up in this, this sensitive stretch and this feeling of closeness, of intense pressure. He knows he’s shaking and he knows he’s breathing too loud and too fast, and he knows Blaine’s staring down at where he’s pulling in and out of Kurt.

It’s too much to take in, and Blaine seems to _know_ this.

“Love how much - you want this -” he pants, a smirk forming at the corner of his lips. “Never like this for - anyone else, right?”

“Just you,” Kurt spits out instantly, panic squeezing his heart at the thought of being this open and willing for anybody else.

“I know.” Blaine drops his legs, pushes them up against Kurt’s chest, and he stops pulling out all the way, starts to thrust shallowly, every muscle that’s pressed against Kurt drawn tense. “Only a slut for me, Kurt, only want my cock in your ass.”

It all goes red, and then it all goes white, and Kurt can’t see, can’t breathe, can’t feel anything besides the radiating heat and fullness of Blaine. Either Blaine’s so far gone he can’t stop from saying these things, or he’s finally realized - he holds _everything_.

“I need to -” Kurt sobs, sobs because there’s no other way to describe how overwhelmed he is. “Can I - please -”

Blaine’s face presses to Kurt’s neck, placing small, faint kisses over the marks he left before. “Gonna fuck you through it, okay? I love you.”

The _I love you_ cuts right through everything. Minutes ago it was the norm, what he expected and now it doesn’t settle, doesn’t fit right.

He doesn’t have time to think about it, doesn’t get to respond, because Blaine’s hand wraps around his cock and then he’s being continuously filled, thrust after thrust and overwhelmed from every angle because Blaine’s body covers his and he’s trapped against the bed.

Doesn’t think anything besides _more_ , and how could he possibly be desperate for more when every inch of Blaine is inside his ass and the rest of him is pinning him down - ?

He hears faintly, through the screams in his mind and the white noise of too much, Blaine’s panting, his harsh breathing, the evidence of his trying, his giving. Because as much as Blaine takes, he equally gives.

Kurt comes, and he doesn’t remember anything besides the impossible tightness that twists up his stomach, the ache of his throat from crying out, the way he locks up around Blaine because even when he’s been given everything he can be given, he wants more.

It shocks through him long after it’s over, because Blaine’s still inside and his body doesn’t know how to handle it. He shivers, shakes, knows his jaw is trembling and he might be crying, doesn’t know how else to disperse of the sense of being overwhelmed.

Blaine slowly pulls back, and Kurt’s stomach jolts at the sight of his come spread across Blaine’s abdomen. Blaine seems calmer, breathing easier, easing Kurt’s legs down but not pulling out.

His mouth opens to say something, but words don’t matter right now, aren’t even possible. He just stares at Blaine, hoping he gets and sees everything that Kurt feels.

Blaine looks away, looks down, throat moving as he swallows. His hands hold Kurt’s sides again, trailing down slowly, soothingly, until he gets back to Kurt’s knees and he holds them carefully.

“I still need to -” he says, shakily, voice quiet but less wrecked. “Still need to fill you up.”

He winces as Blaine starts to fuck him faster, quick jerk of his hips. Out of everything this might be his favourite part, this physical evidence, however fleeting, that Blaine was in him and he made Blaine feel good and that - Blaine’s the only one.

And he lays there, flat on his back and arms weak across the bed, breathing and watching Blaine enter him. He stills, stutters forward while his muscles jerk and then Kurt feels him pulse, Blaine’s hands grabbing and prodding, the guttural rip of his throat as he groans. He feels it, feels all of it, the white hot leak of Blaine, and focuses on that as Blaine pulls out.

He feels Blaine still, the mark on his neck and the wet heat left behind. Only Blaine, he’s able to think through the static in his brain. Only Blaine.

Blaine sits back on his legs, breathing hard and heavy until it settles into a slow wave of a rhythm, eyes roaming up and down Kurt’s body, thinking who knows what.

Blaine says, unsure and hesitant, “I hope that wasn't . . . too much.” He ducks his head, kisses Kurt’s knee. “Thank you.”

Always reassuring, because control being given is different than control being taken, and Blaine wants to make sure he did it right, and he did -

So Kurt doesn’t ask, _for what?_ because he knows.

He gave Blaine the key when he vocalized just how bad he wants him, and Blaine unlocked every door because he realized, he has the power to. Never knowing he even held the key until now.

His limbs feel like melted rubber, like his bones don’t exist anymore, but he manages to hold onto Blaine’s arm and pull him closer. He’s smiling hard, eyes on Blaine’s lips, hardly able to believe it was his voice this entire time, and Kurt says quietly, “. . you have a _very_ dirty mouth.”

Blaine grins, bright and warm, and kisses him.

The doors are all open, and Kurt thinks he never wants them closed.


End file.
